Handcuffed : Restrained
by XEMblue
Summary: Handcuffs can easily be unlocked. Seto will make sure Serenity become restrained and confined to him. Sequel to Handcuff. Silent-shipping. Seto x Serenity.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to a be short sequel since it was supposed to originally a one-shot, but my readers insisted to be a story. No preview chapters.

Rated M.

**Bold are flashbacks.**

_**Bold Italics are thoughts. **_

-:~:~:~:-

Chapter 1- Final Threat

-:~:~:~:-

It's been a year since Serenity's savior came to her rescue, and their making love had become twice a day. Their wedding was tomorrow, and Serenity was extremely nervous. They only invited seven friends and two of those were unsure. Of course, Joey and Duke were forbidden to show up ,which made Joey pissed off, yet, he couldn't blame either of them.

-:~:~:~:-

As for Duke, he showed no remorse, but a broken heart. Duke was jealous, yet, hated Seto Kaiba. However, every time thought of Kaiba showing up to his place a flashback of Serenity's words showed up:

"**You're the real monster," Shizuka glared at Duke.**

He couldn't help but break down. There was no point of threatening Kaiba for he was too powerful. Duke was so close, yet, so far. Kaiba was now a multi-billionaire, yet, he was only a multimillionaire. Duke wonder if Serenity had anything to do with his income. He remembered reading Serenity's files about her job, until Kaiba terminated. She was saving money for her expenses, yet, Seto told her to close the account. Serenity at least had a roof on her head, food, and clothing.

Duke thought the same thing. He would have done the same thing. Close her account, and terminated her job, but he would make her extremely popular. It took Duke two months to realize what Kaiba meant.

"**Because I want her. I'll give her everything she wants. Jewels, cars, brand name clothing, the highest technology, plus, even show her that she can become famous," Duke blurted out.**

"**That's something I don't need to do," Kaiba aggressively answered.**

"**Which part?" Duke questioned not understanding.**

"**That's for me to know, and you never to find out," Seto smirked as Duke stood up. "I'm not taking the money. Leave now, before I kick your ass," Kaiba threatened. **

No wonder she wasn't on television, articles, and any advertisements. Seto made sure to keep his relationship a secret to society for it was no one's business. Duke relaxed in his chair and grabbed the newspaper in front of him. It was time to move on, and find a chick for him. Going back to the auction would probably be the place to find a chick for himself.

'Famous Japanese Actor is Back Home' Duke read on the front page. His emerald eyes widen as he looked at the picture of the famous actor. Till this very day, _**he**_ absolutely knows nothing about what's been going on. Duke knew it was better tell _**him**_ when _**he**_ arrives.

"Seto Kaiba is one lucky bastard, but I wonder how _**he**_ is going to respond," Duke said to himself as he began to read the article.

-:~:~:~:-

A silver Mercedes pulled up to Joey's apartment. The guy got out of his car, and closed the door. He was happy to be back home, yet, he couldn't wait to see Serenity's smiling face. He had a box in his hand hoping Joey would approve his proposal to Serenity.

The guy knocked on the door. Joey answered, and his eyes widened.

"You're back from Hollywood?" Joey couldn't believe his eyes.

"Dude! Didn't you read today's paper? The movie I was in is complete, so, of course, I'm back! I miss everyone, including your sister," he smiled as Joey's face frowned.

Joey's mouth dropped.

"Dude, why the long face? Is something wrong?" he was concerned since this is the first time he's every seen such a reaction from Joey.

"I suggest you leave, and never come back. You have questions, go to talk to Duke!" Joey was pissed and slammed the door right in the guy's face, leaving him standing there with a confused look.

-:~:~:~:-

"Seriously, Duke, that's what happened," the guy told Duke, even though the guy could not believe what just happened a while ago.

"If I were in Joey's shoes, I wouldn't blame him," Duke stood up from his chair, and walked to his window where the whole city was in view.

"What do you mean by that?" he was now curious.

"If you want answers, go talk to Kaiba," Duke continued to look at the view.

"Kaiba? Seto Kaiba? What the hell? That doesn't make sense. Why in the hell do I need to speak-," Duke turned around and slammed his fist on his desk, interrupting the guy.

"You either talk to Seto Kaiba, or I make sure your career goes to hell," Duke threatened as the guy's eyes widened.

-:~:~:~:-

"What the fuck do you want?" Kaiba questioned angrily.

"Well, I talked to Joey, and he told me to talk Duke. I went over to Duke's and Duke, told me to come here. I don't understand what the hell is going on either," the guy was mad.

"Well, apparently, the mutt and dice-boy didn't tell you a fucking thing, so I have no idea what the commotion has to do anything with-," Kaiba stopped himself, realizing that the commotion had something to do with him.

"I simply asked about Serenity-," the guy stopped and looked at Kaiba with confusion,"What the hell does Serenity have to do with you?"

Seto realized that he was back for Serenity.

"I don't know what you're talking about. So, get the fuck out of-," Kaiba was interrupted by him.

"She was supposed to be mine on that day!"

"Day? _The day?_ Don't make me laugh. You are powerless compared to me."

"I'm not talking about the day of the auction."

"How in the hell did you know about the auction?"

He smirked at him.

"I'm a millionaire just like you and Duke, now."

"Don't fucking compare yourself to me!" he threw the middle finger at him, alongside with his wedding band.

The guy's eyes widened as he fell to his knees. No way! There was absolutely no way she was is.

"How in the fuck did you know about the-," Kaiba didn't finished his question as he realized Tristan was apart of their scheme.

"You mother fucker," Kaiba eyes turned cold as Tristan smirk.

"I will take her away from you," Tristan threatened, "I've been there for her ever since she was at the hospital getting her check ups for her eyesight. If she remembers her past, she'll remember what a good person I was. She might fall in love with me. As for her loving you, there's no fucking way. You probably threaten her to make her fall in love with you. However, you're nothing but a fucking cold-heart monster. I will take what is rightfully mine."

"You should have never threatened me. You're going to fucking regret it," Kaiba smirked.

"Who knows? At least, I know how to love compare to your sorry ass," Tristan smirked as he walked to the door.

"People change, pin-head," Kaiba mocked as Tristan's eyes widened in fear at the doorknob.

"Funny," Tristan started to laugh as Kaiba's frowned.

"I warned you," Kaiba threatened again, as Tristan turned around to face him.

"Fuck you."

"No, thank you," as Kaiba threw the middle finger again.

Tristan paid attention to Kaiba's hand and realized where the ring was placed. _**No fucking way! **_Tristan walked out, and Seto sat back on his chair. Seto couldn't wait to go home.

-:~:~:~:-

Pardon my grammar.

XEMblue


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom's Oathkeeper- Technically, I know what's gonna happen. Tristan thinks he good as Duke and Seto, however, that's not the case. Seto is just bad ass.

.cHips- Yes, the bad words of Seto Kaiba. LOL!

MaziMe- I was gonna make it epic, but it's going to more about humiliation.

SkayHime13- I've finally updated. LOL!

LadyRitsu- To be honest, I've always thought of Duke and Tristan being the bad guys. They are always after poor Shizuka. **=( **

**Bold are flashbacks.**

-:~:~:~:-

Chapter 2- Making Love

-:~:~:~:-

Seto couldn't help but think that Pin-head was going to do something stupid. His instincts keep telling him that Pin-head was up to no good, and if Seto brought up the past, he hoped Serenity didn't fall back in love with him. However, was she ever in love with Pin-head when she was at the hospital? Pin-head was right, Seto never known Serenity until Battle City.

"Marik, I need you to keep an eye on Pin-head," Seto commanded as Marik took off, following orders.

Seto couldn't believe that someone beneath him would get to him. For the sake of his bunny, he would do anything to protect her. He grabbed his necklace and opened it. He couldn't recall when was the last time he saw or heard from Mokuba. A lot has changed for Seto. Opening up his heart was not easy, but Serenity was able to do it.

He couldn't wait to get home to be in the arms of soon-to-be wife.

-:~:~:~:-

Afternoon...

-:~:~:~:-

Serenity greeted Seto by showing up in a cobalt blue baby doll along with a matching thong that he bought for Valentine's. Seto closed the door behind him and immediately grabbed her hand. He hurried both of them to their room as he sat on the bed. She was standing in front of him with a concerned look. Using both her hands, she cupped Seto's cheeks gently and made him look at her.

"Master, is everything alright?" she was really worried about her soon-to-be husband.

Seto Kaiba look deep into her eyes showing an icy expression. He didn't want to lose her. The idea of rekindle was making him very angry and what Pin-head said was not helping.

"**I will take her away from you," Tristan threatened, "I've been there for her ever since she was at the hospital getting her check ups for her eyesight. If she remembers her past, she'll remember what a good person I was. She might fall in love with me. As for her loving you, there's no fucking way. You probably threaten her to make her fall in love with you. However, you're nothing but a fucking cold-heart monster. I will take what is rightfully mine." **

Even though Seto mentioned about people changing, what if the mention of Pin-head would make Serenity think of him instead. Just the idea of her going to Pin-head or any man was making Seto Kaiba actually feel emotionally hurt. It would actually break his heart and would never love nor trust anyone again.

"Does this have anything to do with Pin-head?" Serenity asked as Seto rose an eyebrow.

Nodding his head was his response. Shizuka smiled at him and kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes as she began to leave a trail of kisses to his temple, down to his cheek, and then to his lips. Wrapping his arms her waist, he laid down pulling her on top of him. She giggled and continued to kiss his lips softly. He watched her, and that's when he licked her lips. He pulled the back of neck and deepen the kiss as their tongues intertwined with a dance.

After rescuing Serenity and making love to her so many times, she taught him a lot of new emotions he never experienced. Every time he thought of Mokuba, those words about Serenity became more and more clearer. She was the opposite of him, and he absolutely loved it. He never thought he could open his heart to anyone ever again, and she never pushed any boundaries. She understood him and continued to learn more about him that he was actually grateful.

"How did you know?" Seto broke the kiss, even though he was turned on.

He noticed she began to grind him, and he complied.

"Mai texted me," she said as Seto dropped one of the straps and took a tit into his mouth.

"Master," she softly said as the sound of her voice turned him on harder.

Serenity wanted to make love so bad as well as Seto. Their wedding ceremony was tomorrow, and they didn't want anyone to ruin it. Seto grabbed the leather cuffs and handcuffed her hands behind her back. He rolled her over, now she was on her back and he top. Taking his clothes off, and ripping hers off, they were completely naked and inseparable. Serenity blushed making Seto grim. He grabbed the ankle cuffs and shackled her as her legs were spread, and her flower ready for him. He lowered himself and began licking her liquids making her struggle at the binds.

"Master Seto! Please!" she begged as her breathing became deep.

His hands reached up and pinched her tits. She yelped, but he continued to enjoy her reactions as always.

"Master!" she arched her back, and try to close her legs, but Seto's arms kept them down as he continue to eat her out of her petals.

Seto was hard as hell, and he got up and plunged himself.

"Faster!" she called out, as he bend down and bit her tit.

"Ouch!" she realized she wasn't suppose to order Master, but she couldn't help it.

Serenity was not denying the fact that she loved making love with her Master. She's masturbated so many times, and Seto would punish her as soon as he get home. However, he loved it when she masturbated because he knew that he was the only one that she thought of. Being confined to him made Shizuka happy. Tomorrow, she would be restrained to him and would have not to worry about anyone trying to destroy their relationship.

Seto turned her around again, this time she was on fours and he continue to pace back and forth inside of her as she moaned louder and louder.

"MASTER SETO KAIBA!" she orgasm hard as she was trying to catch her breath. He unfasten her cuffs.

"Serenity, I'm going to-" he was ready for release, and that's when she turned herself around and did the unthinkable.

His eyes widened as she opened her mouth and swallow his shaft. Grabbing her head he began to pump into her mouth faster and that's when he stopped and held her. He came and she began to swallow every ounce to liquid of him. She slowly slid out and began to lick his dick on the side and then at the very tip making Seto sensitive.

"I didn't expect you to do that," he smirked.

"Well, I didn't either," Serenity smiled as she licked her lips tasting his flavor again.

"Who told you to do that?" Seto asked.

"Umm... I..." she didn't want to say anything.

Actually, no one told Serenity but she was way too embarrassed to tell her Master.

"Master, please don't get mad at me," Serenity begged giving him _the look_.

"Oh? If you don't tell me, I'm going to punish you," Seto smirked evilly.

"Even if I tell you, you're still going to punish me," she whined a little.

Seto pulled her towards him as they both laid down together. Pulling the covers over them, he wrapped his arms around her petite waist. He licked her tit once.

"I was reading fan fiction," was her excuse.

He licked her tit again and bit it.

"Master, it's too embarrassing," she moaned.

He bit it again and spanked her ass. Knowing she was giving excuses, he would punish her.

"I fantasize about it when I was masturbating," she admitted as he stopped and looked at her.

"What?" as he rose an eyebrow again, couldn't believe his ears.

"Don't make me repeat-," Seto opened his mouth and sucked on her tit as he spanked her ass again.

"Oh!" she moaned as she grabbed the back of head wanting him to continue to sucking.

"Master! I love you!" she moaned out. He stopped again and looked at her.

"You're the only for me and the only one I care about. I promise to continue loving you, and I don't want anyone coming between us. I don't want any fuckers to ruin our relationship!" she promised as she couldn't believe she said the bad word again.

"I'm going to ask you again. Did you learn that from me?" he asked when she didn't answer him the first time.

"Yes, Master. I did," she blushed as she covered her mouth.

Seto reached and grabbed her hand. He kissed the palm of her hand.

"I'm glad," he laughed as he pulled her closer to him; their naked bodies touching.

"Tomorrow, you'll be restrained, bind, confined to me," Seto looked at her threatening but with smirk.

She nodded and smiled, then kissed his forehead.

"Shall we sleep, Master?" she asked him, as he laughed.

"Yes, my bunny," he said as he laid his head on her breasts.

-:~:~:~:-

Pardon my grammar.

XEMblue

No preview for next chapter.


	3. Final Chapter

I want to thank the reviewers: Kingdom's Oathkeeper, MaziMe, LadyRitsu, SkayHime13, Saki-rose Chan, and .cHips. I did say this was going to be one-shot, but since ya'll wanted a story, I did mentioned this was going to be short story, and not long like the first one.

-:~:~:~:-

Final Chapter- Restrained

-:~:~:~:-

It was their wedding day, and the friends they invited were waiting inside the court room. A black limo had arrived at the front door, while a silver Mercedes was behind them. Tristan got out first and that's when Marik got out of the driver's seat. He turned to Tristan.

"What do you want?" Marik said as he walked to Seto and Serenity's door.

Seto looked behind the window to see what was going on. Serenity followed soot, and her eyes widened.

"Stay here," Seto commanded as he tapped the glass window.

Marik turned, nodded, then opened the door for his boss.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Seto said angrily as he got out of the limo, fixing his onyx tux.

"I'm here to break your engagement with Serenity and take her. I'll give her the best of the best. I'll treat her as she was a princess. Remember, I was-," Tristan stopped and gasped as Serenity got out of the limo.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled, upset at the fact that Tristan was there to begin with.

"Serenity, I-"

"Don't you ever-,"

"Serenity, I was there for you since the hospital days. Don't you remember? I-,"

"Shut the fuck up, asshole!" Kaiba was pissed that Tristan cut her off.

"What?! I don't get it! Why are you-"

"What? You're gonna inject her with the sedative and try to kidnap her again, fucker?" Seto grabbed Serenity's hand, pulling her behind him.

Serenity looked at Tristan with a threatening look. It was as if he was looking right in another dragon's eyes. Tristan gulped at his defeat. There was no way he was going to commit career suicide over this. Looking down at this hands, he remembered that he was the one that injected her with the serum. He wanted her so bad just like Duke, but it didn't turn out the way it did. He looked at the couple and realized Seto had rescued her from their repulsive plan. However, Duke had offered him a large sum of money, along with a contract to become a famous actor. His best friend... well, not anymore, had to play along, too.

His chocolate eyes looked at the couple.

"Go inside," Seto commanded Serenity as she nodded, kissed his cheek, and quickly took foot.

"If you don't leave, you can lose your career within seconds," Kaiba smirked, crossing his arms.

"The last thing I wanted was for her to hate me," Tristan never knew that she could look like threat.

This was his first time seeing her eyes like that.

Seto shrugged and turned his heel, as he too, needed to get inside and get married, "you just realized you've been mortified by me and my wife, right?"

Tristan stood there appalled. He got in his car and sped off, as Seto closed the door behind him.

-:~:~:~:-

"I told you that she would be the one, didn't I?" Mokuba greeted his brother, as his girlfriend, Rebecca was chatting Serenity and the other girls.

Seto Kaiba's eyes widened.

"I thought I would never see you again," Seto couldn't believe it, but he was happy that his brother here.

"So, how did you and Serenity meet up?" Mokuba was curious to know.

Seto stood there, trying to figure out a way to answer. There was no way he was going to tell his own brother that he bought her at an auction.

"She applied at Kaiba Corp. for secretarial work, and I thought she would be a good candidate. She's smart, intellectual, keen, and she gets the job done. One day, out of the blue, I asked her if she would like to accompany me for lunch, but it was lunch. She accepted, and I realized after that I couldn't stop thinking about her. I swear she was on my mind day and night. So, I fired her since relationships in the company are forbidden. However, I gave her my reason, and she accepted for she too developed feelings for me."

"Was Joey okay with it?" Mokuba asked believing his brother's story.

"No. He was actually mortified," Seto remembered the mutt's look when he bought her.

"Oh wow! I bet Duke and Tristan were extremely upset," Mokuba added as Kaiba remember their reactions as well.

"So, big brother, now she's a Kaiba, what do ya'll have in mind?" Mokuba changed the subject.

Seto Kaiba couldn't believe he actually lied to his own brother. He did what he had to do.

-:~:~:~:-

"Oh my god! So, Serenity, tell me, how did you and Seto meet?" Rebecca was just like Mokuba... Curious.

Serenity had no idea what to say. How was she going to come up with believable story, and if so, what if Mokuba asked the same question to her husband. What was Seto's answer?

"Actually, one day I needed a fresh set of new clothes, and that's when I spotted Seto Kaiba in the mall interviewing about Kaiba Land. I watched his interview until it was over, and I remember walking away, going back to what I was doing. I went into store called Forever 21 where they have such cute clothes there," Serenity began with her story.

"Oh, I love that store!" Rebecca exclaimed cheerfully, "please continue."

Serenity gulped hoping she didn't have to, but Rebecca insisted.

"Well, I bought few items and when I walked out, I saw him leaning against a pillar with girls surrounding him. We made eye contact, and I smiled, waved, and walked away. Until, I felt a hand on my shoulder and that's when he asked me to accompany him to Neiman Marcus. So, I did and that's that," Serenity hoped Rebecca bought the story.

"Serenity, you gotta tell me more. I mean, how did you up in his life and stuff. Did he stop by where you worked? What was y'alls first date? What about Valentine's Day? Please, do tell!" Rebecca was persistent.

"Another day?" Serenity asked with a fake laugh.

"Oh, okay," Rebecca pouted.

Mai and Tea shook their heads. Mai knew the whole story. Tea didn't really know much. However, there was something in all three ladies' minds. That's when Rebecca said in low voice, "How's the sex?"

Serenity blushed deeply.

"No comment," Serenity answered while blushing. She couldn't believe Rebecca asked a question about _**that**_ and this was not the first time it's happen.

"Serenity, you gotta give details," Rebecca smirked.

"Seriously, it's my wedding day, and I like to keep the topics clean," Serenity suggested trying to change the subject.

"Oh, alright," Rebecca complained, while Mai and Tea laughed.

-:~:~:~:-

Rebecca and Mokuba were sitting alone at the table while the others sat together. They were watching Seto and Serenity's slow dance, and Rebecca eyes turned heart-shaped.

"Awwww... I think it's cute how they met," Rebecca started the conversation admiring the couple.

"Yeah, I know. Wow! I never figured Serenity to put an application with Kaiba Corp.," Mokuba remembered what his brother said.

"I know, right... wait, what?" Rebecca snapped out of her fixation.

"Yeah, Seto told me that she put an application for secretarial work, and one day, he asked her to accompany her for lunch. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and since relationships are forbidden within the company, like all companies, he fired her, but she was very understanding. She, too, was falling in love with him," Mokuba told the story between how they met.

"No way! Serenity told me that she saw your brother at the mall because they were interviewing him about Kaiba Land. After it was over, she walked away and Seto told her to accompany him to Neiman Marcus," Rebecca told Serenity's story.

"Serenity's lying," Mokuba suggested.

"Why do you say that?" Rebecca questioned curiously.

"Since when does my brother interview at the mall? Basically, girls would have just run up the stage to grab him," Mokuba's mind was intellect just like Seto's.

Rebecca turned to see Seto and Serenity finished their dance, as they walked to their table.

"C'mon, let's go see why she lied," Rebecca pulled Mokuba as Mokuba laughed.

-:~:~:~:-

Serenity bit her lip, she had no idea what to say. Seto was sitting there, watching her like a prey. He leaned close to her ear and whispering, "All the more reason to punish you."

She blushed while Rebecca and Mokuba noticed.

"Ahem, your face is all red," Rebecca pointed out as Mokuba rose an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you," Serenity apologized as Seto took her hand.

"You know Rebecca, Mokuba should have told you how we met," Seto answered Serenity as Rebecca nodded.

"Yeah, I just don't understand why you lied," Rebecca was hurt.

"In reality, I know why. It's the idea that I fired her from my company to be with me," Kaiba lied but made himself not look like a fool.

He knew reverse psychology and every time he used it, it worked. Mokuba rose an eyebrow realizing that Seto didn't have nickname for his girlfriend.

"Well, I apologize Serenity. And don't forget to tell me about what I asked you earlier," Rebecca and Mokuba waved goodbye.

Seto rose an eyebrow to his wife.

-:~:~:~:-

Blindfolded, her arms were above her, restrained to the door. The spreader bar was on her ankles, which made the sexual play anxious, yet exciting for her. They had gotten a new toy for their wedding gift. Seto licked his lips and unzipped her wedding dress from the back. It slid off her fast, and revealed a teal blue strapless bra, with matching crotchless panties, garter belts, thigh highs, along with the white heels. Serenity's body began to shake from the cold air. She had no idea what Seto was up to now for she couldn't see.

Grabbed an ice cube with his right hand, he started at the nape of her neck. He slowly trailed it down as she shivered from the cube.

"Cold," she began to struggle with the restraints.

He smirked and that's when he lowered her bra, underneath her breasts, tits exposed. He slid the ice cube around her areola as she tried to move her body away.

"Master! It's too cold!" she begged to have that ice cube away from her.

He ran it over tit slowly as it harden very quickly, he looked at other tit and noticed how hard it was too. Lowering himself just a bit, he gently licked her tit along with the ice cube. She began to get horny and wet as she was loving this sexual play from her husband. He bit down on her slowly, and then he took her breast mouthful. The ice cube was now in his mouth as he swirled the cube with his tongue giving her a hot/cold exotic sensation.

Her breathing became hard, and his other hand groped her breast. His hard on began to poke her flower. She hated the idea of being blindfolded. She was desperate to know what her husband was doing to her to make her feel so sexual and horny. Then using his foot, he pushed the button down releasing the spreader bar from her ankles, grabbed her tight ass, picked her up, he positioned himself and slid her down on him.

"Wrap your legs around me, bunny," he commanded as she did, and he began to pump inside her. A new position took place as he was standing as she straddled him. She, too, grinded on him and their bodies began to move in sync. Her walls were tightening his shaft. Seto took the blindfold off, and she noticed his face, neck, and chest were sweating. She was admiring the way he looked. So sexy, and hot! She belong to him, and he belong to her.

He kissed her lips, and she opened her mouth for him to access. Since the cube was already small, she swallowed and tongues intertwined. Breaking the kiss, she moaned, "Master! I'm going to cum!"

Faster, their bodies were moving.

"SETO!" she cried out as she orgasm.

"SERENITY!" he moaned out as he, too, orgasm inside her.

She was catching her breath, and her arms were extremely tired. Using one hand, he reached up and released her arms. She leaned on him for support as her arms fell on her sides. He gently slid himself out and carried her to their bed. He laid her down first, and then got in with her.

"So, did you enjoy your punishment?" he asked, taking her heels, thigh high, garter belt off of her.

She nodded in agreement.

"Master, can you take off my bra? My arms are so sore," she asked as he nodded.

He threw the accessories to the floor, and gently pulled her close to him. Placing his head on her breasts, he wrapped his arms around her petite waist. He loved doing this to her all the time.

"So, what is it that Rebecca wants to know?" Seto never forgotten what Rebecca said.

Serenity blushed.

Seto noticed and gently bit her tit.

"She..." she was beginning to say, but Seto continued to bite her tit.

"She wanted to know how was the sex between us," Serenity said as Seto stopped.

"Why?" Seto already knew the answer since Mai had told him about the slumber party. However, he wanted to hear it from his wife.

"One night, Mai invited us to her slumber party. It was Anzu, Rebecca, and me that were invited. They wanted to know why I wore such hideous clothes, and I began to tell them because of my breasts were big for my petite body that all the guys would hit on me. Or course, I decline to all of them because I had a crush on you. So, at that time you were in my dreams, and I wanted to know more about you, but didn't know how to approach you. Well, they understood what I was talking about and that's when I brought up the sex subject. I was innocent at that time and had no idea how it felt and such," Serenity answered him.

"Hmm... just tell them the sex is boring and that you don't know any of the moves," Seto joked.

"Hey!" she laughed.

"It's no one's business about us," Seto smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"I'll be sure to tell who ever asks me about sex that," she agreed.

He nodded.

"Sleep," he commanded as her eyes began to close.

She nodded.

"I fucking love you, my bunny," Seto whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too, Master," Serenity whispered as he smiled.

-:~:~:~:-

The End.

-:~:~:~:-

WHEW! Finally done. Two chapters in one week. Now it's late and got to hit the hay.

XEMblue

Now, I'm finally get to work on that story I've been wanting to do for 8 years. I'm not sure when chapter 1 will be posted, however, this story is going to be long one. Be on the lookout. =) Tomorrow, I will post the summary and the title to my new story on my profile page. Good night.


End file.
